Defeated
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: Has he gone too far this time?
1. Sit Boy

"InuYasha.. I hate you. Sit boy!"

With that said, Kagome left, leaving a face planted InuYasha and a very shocked Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Kagome had been mad at InuYasha before but she'd never said that she hated him. Especially not with that much venom and hurt in her voice. They'd never heard her like that before.

At once, together, they turned and glared, glares that meant only of pain and torture, at InuYasha. He'd done something. They just knew it. When he raised his hands in defeat and backed up a bit, they were certain of it.

"What did you do InuYasha."

It was a statement not a question and InuYasha realized that when he opened his mouth to protest, stating that he'd done nothing, but simply closed it before anything came out.

"She saw Kikyo and I together. We.. ugh.. WELL SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SPYING ON MY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

That confirmed it for everyone. InuYasha and Kikyo had done something, said something that had hurt Kagome for the last time.

"I'll repeat this again InuYasha. What. Did. You. Do?"

The tone in Sango's voice alone told everyone that she was non to pleased and she wanted answers and she wanted them now!

"Well.. I just told Kikyo the truth. I was the only one that could protect her and some other stuff and that she would be the only one I ever protected."

Sango's eyes twitched slightly as both Shippo and Miroku backed up slightly, not wishing to be caught and harmed in the cross fire.

"What other stuff?"

"Well.. WAIT! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

A small growl could be heard from Sango as she stood and slowly stared to make her way towards InuYasha, a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"What. Other. Stuff?"

"That I.. ugh.. loved her?"

InuYasha coughed slightly as he looked at Sango but wasn't able to say anything, having heard those dreaded three words, before being slammed into the ground, face first.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

A few moments passed of silence, if you didn't include InuYasha's grumbling, before another voice was heard.

"Hiya mutt!"


	2. Oh My

The words echoed through the wind long after they had been said. Around a small fire now sat everyone. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all sitting close together, hoping to get far away from InuYasha and Koga who seemed to be deep in a glaring match, neither backing down but neither winning.

"Maybe you know.. we're just going to get some air. Um, yeah, sounds about right. Bye!"

Before the sentence had been finished, all four had vanished, as if demons had come. Kagome only sighed as she looked back at the two glaring at each other.

"Look InuYasha.. just get used to it already. It's not going to change just because you want it too."

Koga couldn't help but smirk at his statement. Wolves mate for life. As you guessed it, Kagome and Koga were officially together though InuYasha was far from pleased about the news. If he had his way, they wouldn't be together much longer.

"Shove it flea bag." Then turning to Kagome, he continued, almost pleadingly. "This is some sick joke Kagome. Quit fooling around. There's no way that you'd be with HIM. You're mad, I get it, but come off it."

Kagome couldn't help but growl as she stood up and glared at InuYasha.

"InuYasha.. SIT BOY! SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY! SIT BOY!!"

Once she was certain that he was defiantly eating dirt, as you might say, she walked over to him, towering over him as he laid face first in the dirt.

"How dare you InuYasha! Koga and I are together, liking it or not! He's better then you'd ever be. He actually treats me with kindness and respect, UNLIKE SOMEONE! Why is it that you can be with Kikyo, when you knew full well how I felt about you, but when it comes to me being with Koga, you won't allow it? You think you can control who I'm with. You know what? YOU ARE SO WRONG INUYASHA!"

If possible, Kagome's glare intensified. She looked as if she was going to kill. She would have, if Koga hadn't grabbed her and pulled her back down to sit, now positioned in his lap, his arms around her tightly to keep her from attacking InuYasha.

"Enough Kagome, he'd just annoyed because you're not going to doting on him anymore. All he has now is his walking dead girlfriend. He made his choice."

Even though she was held firmly in Koga's grasp, she continued to glare at InuYasha. If looks could kill, well you can guess what would be on InuYasha. After a while, she relaxed in Koga's grasp, but still, glared. InuYasha couldn't help but growl at the site before him.

"Argh! Just shut up already! For god sake, Sit boy!!"

Kagome then pulled herself from Koga's grasped, brushed herself off and began to walk away. When she was asked where she was going, she stated that she was going for a while, alone.


	3. Sad Truth

_ i Leaning against the well that could take her back to her time, Kagome couldn't help but sigh. Koga was nice, whereas InuYasha could be an ass. Though InuYasha was always around, whereas Koga wasn't. She didn't know what to do. Wait.. why was she thinking about that anyway? She was happy with Koga and she liked him, only him, right? /i _

When Kagome did finally make her way back to the camp site, only InuYasha was there. She looked around for a moment before she noticed that Sango's hiraikotsu was gone. She only did that when she was going to be gone for a while. Kagome couldn't help but sighing, knowing this wasn't good.

"Where is everyone InuYasha?"

A small yawn and a shrug of the shoulders were her first answers before he opened his eyes and looked around lazily before closing them again.

"Eh, Sango and them mentioned something about going back to the demon slayers village and to get them when this was sorted out or something like that and flea bag boy rambled on about you until one of his pack came around and called him off to do something. Like I care."

With that said, InuYasha rolled away, facing away from the fire and Kagome. A small sigh could be heard from her before she sat down near the fire.

"Look InuYasha, you need to get over whatever you pissed about. Koga and I are together. Big deal. You betrayed me and went to Kikyo but you don't see me acting how you are. I'm actually trying to move on."

She wanted to at least still be able to be friend with InuYasha, if nothing more. She didn't want their friendship ruined over something like this.

"You didn't have to go out and start dating Koga though, did you?"

Kagome smiled a sad smile as she watched the fire flicker. She placed her hands near the fire to help warm them up as she thought over what InuYasha said.

"I did. I deserve happiness and I know Koga can give me that."

With that said, Kagome laid down, rolled away from the fire and closed her eyes.

"Though I'd always wanted it from you, i _InuYasha. i _"

InuYasha knew that she was crying or had at least cried a tear but he did nothing other then let a sigh out as he looked to the stars.

Here's a little extra. A sneak peak into the next chapter.  
i _For the new few days, that's how things went. They didn't speak to each other, she didn't even 'sit' him anymore. At night he would always ask why Koga and she would always answer the same thing. 'He can make me happy.' Never, 'he does make me happy.' It wasn't until a few nights later that InuYasha realized that and decided to ask about that. That, my dear readers, is what got them into where they are now. /i _


	4. Down Fall

As InuYasha walked towards Kagome, he hoped to god that she didn't 'sit' him for what he was about to. He was used to not being 'sat'. As he neared her, he noticed that she was standing, her back to him, looking at the stars. As he moved, now standing beside her, he couldn't help but keep the small smirk that was placed firmly on his lips.

"Kagome.. why do you always say that Koga can make you happy instead of he does?"

Kagome jumped, having not heard InuYasha before turning and looking at him. She simply stared at him as she blinked a few times. She noticed InuYasha take a step towards her, so she took one back.

"Because -"

This, the InuYasha taking one step toward her and her taking one back, continued until she stepped a little too far back and slipped off the edge of the cliff she had been standing on moments ago. She could feel her body falling further and further from InuYasha and closer and closer to certain death. That was, until she felt her body suddenly jerk as she was pulled to a stop before feeling her body being pulled back up, away from death and towards safety. As she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, she noticed that InuYasha had her hand held firmly in his as he pulled her back up.

"Kagome are you alright?"

InuYasha's voice was strained with worry that he had to force himself to talk. He'd been in shock the minute that she'd gone over the cliff and had simply stood there for a moment before hearing her screaming. That, thankfully, snapped him back to reality and he dove to grab her hand and pull her back to safety.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine."

As soon as Kagome's feet and body were firmly on solid ground, she'd scrambled away from the cliff edge and straight into InuYasha's arms. She hadn't intended it, but as soon as she'd been engulfed, she couldn't pull away. She needed the comfort that being in his arms gave her.

"I was so scared."

Though the words were muffled, her head being buried in his chest, they were still understandable. She'd honestly never been so scared in her life and she never wanted to go through that again. She'd rather face Naraku.

"Thank you. So much."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, a small smile on her lips. She was so glad that he'd been there to be able to save her. It hadn't dawned on her yet, that it was his fault that she'd fallen, though that would click in once the shock wore off. In the distance a small whirlwind was headed their way, but neither of them noticed it. They were, simply put, too caught up being in each other's arms.

"Ka..go..me?"

It sounded as if the wind has whispered it and truth be told, it would have been so much easier if it simply had been the wind.

Well, here is a little teaser for the next chapter.  
i _If things couldn't have gotten worse, Kagome was certain that they'd somehow found a way. All Kagome knew for certain was that the Gods, Mother Earth AND Lady Luck were NOT on her side today. It was as if they were mocking her and if so, she was NOT finding it funny! /i _


	5. Caught out and caught between

The words that had been whispered so delicately through the wind never made it to either of Kagome's or InuYasha's ears. The words may not have, but a shrill scream certainly did. They both jumped and moved far from each other, as if the other were fire, staring with wide eyes. Kagome though, couldn't meet at InuYasha's as hers' had found the ground interesting. If she had looked up though she would have found that he neither could look at her. She also would have seen that someone was approaching, slowly, from the distance. Sadly though, neither looked up so neither knew.

"Sit boy!"

Kagome wasn't certain why she'd said it but it had simply slipped out before she could have stopped it. A small groan was heard from InuYasha and he'd opened his mouth, once he was able to move, to say something when finally he caught sent of the person approaching. As InuYasha quickly sat up and looked at the approaching figure with what was shock, anger and a small amount of confusion, Kagome seemingly looked up at the same time. A small and soft yet audible gasp could be heard from her. What on earth were they, of all people, doing here? All she did know was that this was far from good. Oh, very far indeed. As she stared at him, she was finally able to form somewhat coherent words.

"Wha.. What are you d-doing here!?"

i _'And why now?' /i _ She wished to add it onto the end, but she decided that it was best that she didn't. The only word that was running through any of the threes' minds as they stared at each other, Two staring at one and one staring at two, was; i _'Why?' /i _ None of the threes' why's where answered as another voice could be heard, coming, seemingly, out of no where but heading straight for them.

"KAGOME!"

Koga's voice could be heard well before he could be seen. Even though, the figure approaching jumped into a near by tree, their eyes never removing from one another's. The figures eyes were cold, calculating and confused but most of all, they betrayed the hurt that they felt inside. Before Koga arrived, the figure vanished. Kagome shot her arm out, as if hoping to stop them, even though she knew it was pointless. i _Sesshomaru.. Why? i _ Kagome couldn't help but bite her lip as she let her arm drop back down beside her, as InuYasha looked at her in confusion. If he hadn't known any better he would have sworn he saw hurt and betrayal in Sesshomaru's eyes and straight and pure guilt in Kagome's though he was certain that he'd been mistaken. He had to have been.

"Kagome.. What's going on?"

Before Kagome even had a chance to even consider explaining to InuYasha what was going on, Koga finally appeared, with his two right hand men behind him. They were finally getting faster. As Koga stood in front of her, he did as he always did. He grabbed her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. Not wanting Koga to know of anything that had happened while he was gone, she forced an almost too happy smile upon her face. As much as she hadn't wanted to lie to Koga, she hadn't wanted him to know the truth either. She was grateful though, that he'd appeared and been heard when he had. If he hadn't of called out when he did, who knows what would have happened between InuYasha and Sesshomaru. i _I know what would have happened. Oh Sesshomaru. /i _ She was even more grateful for when he actually appeared in front of her. If he hadn't, who knows what she would have had to tell InuYasha. Certainly not the truth.

"Are you alright my love?"

Koga's voice was laced with worry, as had been InuYasha's just moments ago. She couldn't find her voice, so she simply nodded her head, keeping the all too fake smile on her face, hoping that Koga couldn't see through it. Too many questions would come if he could see through it but by the looks of it, he couldn't. What of the answers that belonged to those questions? Well she wasn't ready to tell anyone those answers. To her, they were hers' and hers' alone. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the questioning looking she was receiving from InuYasha and she simply gave him a 'don't' looked. With a huff, he'd jumped into the trees and soon disappeared. i _Please.. don't follow him InuYasha. Please! /i _ She'd wanted to scream it out but she simply kept it to herself. More questions could come from it.

"Excuse me for a moment Koga."

The words were slightly cracked, but at least she'd managed to say them. She turned and headed away from Koga, the opposite direction that InuYasha had gone. She couldn't face him, she knew that, she also knew that she didn't wish to face him, she simply wanted to be on her own. Well almost on her own anyone. There was someone that she knew she needed to see and explain things too. As she walked along, she subconsciously fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. She hadn't done that since, well, a very long time. There was no real destination in mind for her, other then to be where he was and that was accomplished sooner then she thought it would have been. He ended up finding her.

"Why?"

It was the only word he spoke, as he sat, leaning against a tree, not looking at her but simply at the sky. The stars to be precise. Though that was the only word that he said, it was as if he'd asked; i _'Did the kiss meaning nothing?' /i _ instead. She looked slightly taken back, having stepped back slightly, her hand coming to touch her lips subconsciously. She couldn't help but remember their kiss.

i _-Flashback_

__

Kagome sat under a large, old, oak tree not far from where camp had been set up. She was alone, of course, but it was how she'd wanted it. InuYasha had yet again gone to Kikyo. Kagome just couldn't understand why he did. She was right here beside him. Couldn't he see how she felt about it? Or was he just too in love with Kikyo to think of anyone else? She didn't think he was, or he would have been trying to destroy Naraku with her, instead of herself. No, the only reason she could think of was that he simply couldn't let go of the past that he'd had with Kikyo. Though she didn't wish to cry, Kagome couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Why InuYasha.. Why?"

__

Her voice was soft. So soft it was as if she no longer had a voice. That was, until she heard footsteps. They were faint but she could hear them. She quickly dried her tears and turned to see where they were coming from, when she ran straight into a body. Landing ungracefully on her bottom, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru. Her eyes couldn't help but widen slightly.  


_  
"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"  
_

_  
Kagome couldn't help but hiss it slightly. She'd long gotten over her fear of him. Now she couldn't understand why she'd ever been afraid. She'd found out, from the many times that he'd saved her or simply just found her, that he was a lot more kind hearted then he'd seemed. She was actually getting used to and liking his company. Though that wasn't the case right now. What if InuYasha smelt him? Not that she was worried for Sesshomaru, more for InuYasha.  
_

_  
"Why do you cry over him?"  
_

_  
Kagome knew that he would have been able to smell that she'd been crying, so there was no point in lying, so she simply sighed. It seemed to be answer enough for Sesshomaru as he turned his attention to the sky instead. He didn't say anything but after a moment of looking at the sky, he'd turned his attention back to her and walked over to where she now stood. When he stood in front of her, he'd gently taken her chin in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome stood there, completely in shock as he'd kissed her. Just as she'd comprehended what had happened, he'd pulled away and looked at her.  
_

_  
"Don't cry over him. He's not worth your tears."  
_

_  
With that said, he turned and left a stunned Kagome behind. All she could do was just stand there and watch as he walked off. Slowly, one of her hands raised and she placed it gently on her lips. His kiss, it had felt like heaven.  
_

_  
"Sesshomaru.. Wait!"  
_

_  
Normally he would have continued to walk, but something made him stop. Turning, all he saw was a flash of black before he felt lips on his own. It only took him a moment to realize what was going on. When she'd pulled back enough to look at him, a small smile was on her face.  
_

_  
"Thank you."  
_

_  
With that said, Sesshomaru nodded and then vanished. Kagome was now on her own once more, but this time, she was happy, InuYasha far from her thoughts.  
_

_  
End Flashback- /i _

After snapping out of her flashback all Kagome could do was simply stare at Sesshomaru. Of course it had meant something! It had meant more then something, it had meant almost everything. No, not almost, it HAD meant everything and it still did.

"Of course the kiss meant something. It meant more then just something! But.. But you're the one that said we couldn't be together! I-I understand why that is but I.. I HATE IT! So much!"

Kagome's face betrayed the sadness that she felt deep inside. Though she wished she could be with him, she, in some ways, wished that she could also be with InuYasha and Koga. She knew that, one day, she would have to make a decision, but right now, she just wished that this was some horrible nightmare.

"I know what I said Kagome, and if you understand, why do you bring it up? You know it has to be this way, no matter how you might feel."

Kagome understood what he was saying but that wasn't able to stop her temper from flaring, even if only for a few moments. All she really needed was a few moments of her temper to do something that she'd end up regretting later. A small, ever so soft growl could be heard coming from Kagome.

"What about you how feel huh? Or don't you feel anything towards me? You're just like InuYasha!"

The minute the words left her mouth, she regretted everyone one of them. She knew how much Sesshomaru hated InuYasha and being told that he was just like him, wasn't going to go over well. i _Well, I lived a good life. /i _ She watched as he stood, not looking at her.

"You know full well how I feel, especially towards you."

With that said, Sesshomaru left. Nothing more needed to be said, because, in some ways, he'd said just what she needed to hear. With a small sigh, she turned and began to head back to where she'd left Koga. She knew he would be getting worried about her.


	6. How Why Talk

_ i When Kagome arrived back at the camp site InuYasha wasn't back yet and Koga was talking to his two right hand men /i _ (Still can't remember their names.) i _Koga looked up when she'd arrived and without speaking the question of 'where did you go?' hung in the air. Kagome simply shock her head before lying down and facing the fire. She couldn't tell him. They'd act as if she'd turned to the enemy and given away all their secrets, which she hadn't! When in a way she had but only part! She had gone to the enemy, so-to-speak but given non of their secrets because really, there were non to give. /i _

For the nest few days InuYasha and Kagome hadn't spoken of anything that had occurred that day. Not how they'd held each other nor that Sesshomaru had turned up. She was grateful, oh so grateful that InuYasha had yet to ask about that. She still wasn't ready to tell anyone about that and really, she didn't think she ever would. In some way, which she didn't know which one, she felt as if she'd betrayed InuYasha when she'd gone to Sesshomaru but in other, which was more mind you, she'd didn't. She felt as if it had been right. How wrong was that? It had felt right yet it was wrong. Ironic really.

As the days went by Kagome began to miss Sango and them more and more. It was defiantly too quiet without them. She wanted to go and make them come back but from what InuYasha had told her, briefly mind you, they weren't coming back until _something_ was decided. Kagome couldn't help but let a growl of frustration out at that thought. She needed their help otherwise that i _something /i _, well, it would never be decided. That was for certain.

"That's it!"

Kagome had all but yelled those few words only a few minutes later causing everyone -Koga, InuYasha and Koga's men to stop, turn and give her a 'what is it?' look. She couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that she'd said that out load. She hadn't meant too.

"Uh.. Um.. Hehe. Sorry 'bout that guys. I didn't mean to say it out loud. What I i _meant /i _ to say was; I want Sango and them back!"

Okay so maybe that had come out a little more forceful then she'd meant for it too but oh well, they go what she'd meant at least. She'd wanted to add something else to the end of that sentence but hadn't knowing that there was no need too. She couldn't help but laugh slightly in her embarrassment. InuYasha just gave her his typical bored expression and Koga simply said nothing.

"Never mind. Just keep walking."

All in all either of the boys had spoken maybe two words to her and it was starting to get annoying. She knew InuYasha wanted to know what was going on and because she wouldn't tell him he refused to talk to her. It was the one thing that infuriated her more then anything else. He had no right to give her the cold shoulder simply because she wouldn't tell him, but it seemed as if he didn't care if he had the right too or not.

"Inu.. Yasha.."

"Hmm?" InuYasha's ears perked up at the sound of his name and he turned to look at Kagome but the minute he had he'd wished he hadn't. She had that gleam in her eyes. The gleam that could only mean..

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha wasn't even able to yelp or get a squeak out before he was eating dirt again. She'd done it to him randomly four times during the past week not to mention scaring him that bad that he fell off a tree, tripping him so he fell into a lake. She'd even threatened to 'sacred arrow his ass to a tree' , her words exactly, when he'd asked what was wrong. He didn't know what was up with her and honestly, he was afraid to find out. He wasn't the suicidal type which meant he wasn't asking her.

Koga on the other hand was another story. He was either oblivious to what Kagome had been doing to InuYasha all week or just plain stupid because he just signed his death sentence. Yes you guessed it. Koga walked up to Kagome and standing in front of her, asked the other thing which meant a painful and slow death was coming.

"As much as I hate the mutt.." A loud 'hey' could be heard coming from InuYasha. "I don't get it. Are you feeling sick? Haven't gotten enough sleep? Haven't eaten enough? You'd been doing this i _all week /i ._ What i _is /i _ your deal?"

InuYasha, knowing no good was coming and fearing for his life, turned and hid behind a not to far away tree. It was far enough away so that he was free from danger but close enough that he could at least hear some parts of the conversation and boy was he glad that he was far enough away from danger.

"What's my deal? Don't give me 'What's your deal?' I.."

InuYasha couldn't help but cringe at the tone in her voice. He wasn't able to hear the rest of her sentence but you'd think Koga would have run just from the tone in her voice but not so surprisingly he'd stayed and pushed her more.

".. take that tone with me! It was just a.."

His sentence was cut short when a very loud and painful sounding slap could be heard. InuYasha couldn't help but look from behind the tree to see Koga holding his cheek staring at Kagome in bewilderment and Kagome staring at her hand in shock. From the look on her face, he could tell she didn't believe she'd done that.

"YOU.."

Just from the tone, InuYasha had once more hid. Now, don't get him wrong, he was no chicken, he just valued his life. A lot. If he didn't, he would have already gone against Naraku. Though he since he hadn't, you could see he liked his life. There were things that he wanted from life before he died.

"Koga please.."

InuYasha snapped out of his thought's when he heard Kagome. She sounded as if she were in danger and was that… InuYasha sniffed for a moment before he was certain that it was. Kagome was crying!

"I said I was.. Ahhh!"

InuYasha was in mid move back to where Kagome and Koga were when Koga's body was thrown into the tree that InuYasha had just been hiding behind. InuYasha stopped and looked at Koga in shock before he heard a gasp and he turned to look back at Kagome.

"Ka-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when he saw who it was that was standing beside Kagome. This was.. He couldn't believe.. It was.. He couldn't even say their name!


	7. In love with who

There, a scowl plastered on his face, stood the one and only Sesshomaru. He stood as if he'd done nothing to Koga but by the, now, broken in half tree and splinters in Koga's back and shoulder as he laid staring at the sky with a 'what just happened' look on his face, it was obvious that he had. No one could really move fast enough to catch Koga off guard other then Sesshomaru. His faze had not moved from where Koga now lay and, if possible, his scowl deepened. If you didn't know any better, for InuYasha that was, you'd say that Sesshomaru, his cold blooded, cold hearted, calculating, 'I despise humans' half brother had just protected Kagome, a human. Though, that couldn't possibly be, could it? Oh no, not in InuYasha's opinion. He i _had /i to_ have been imagining it. Without turning his gaze from Koga, who still stared at the sky with the same look on his face, Sesshomaru asked Kagome;

"Are you alright Kagome?"

The tone in Sesshomaru's voice, it irked InuYasha to no beyond. It sounded as if he'd always protected her, as it was his duty and InuYasha could have sworn he even sounded smug! No, it wasn't that he could have sworn, he was _positive_ about it! That smug bustard! He looked, almost, proud about putting Koga through the tree, not that InuYasha hadn't thought about and even tried too though Kagome always 'sat' him before he could. He couldn't help but cringe slightly at that thought before he realized that he was just standing there while Sesshomaru stood i _beside /i _ b **his** /i Kagome. Wait, was that his he'd just thought? Could be, Kikyo was the only one tat was his. InuYasha simply shrugged it off before running off to Kagome's side. The opposite to Sesshomaru's, of course. When he reached her side, he caught the end of her reply.

"'m fine Sesshomaru. That you, for the help but you needn't go that far."

InuYasha had to be hearing things because he could have sworn that he heard Kagome thank Sesshomaru, of all the people or demons, in his case! He was beginning to seethe in his own anger before he noticed a shadow looming over him. When he looked up he saw Sesshomaru staring at him. All InuYasha could do was stare back at him and blink. No words escaped his lips, none even came to mind. It was, eventually, Kagome who brother the silence and staring contest between the two.

"I'm perfectly fine now. You can go back to Rin and Jacken now."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Kagome for a moment. No words were spoken but it was as if a conversation was being held with their eyes. Silent words. With a small nod to her, he then turned his gaze back towards InuYasha and it was once again, lapsed back into silence and a simple staring contest. Though words came to InuYasha's mind this time, he decided against voicing them. Finally, Sesshomaru broke the silence as he continued to stare at InuYasha with cold, calculating and cruel eyes.

"Protect her hanyou."

i _'Don't make me come back here or next time, little brother, I won't be so nice.' /i _, were the words unsaid but InuYasha had heard them as clear as if he'd actually said them. i _'Nice my ass.' /i _ InuYasha was tempted to snarl but one side was glance at Kagome kept his lips firmly sealed. He suddenly became tongue tied or tight lipped you might say, but InuYasha valued his life. When he glanced back to where Sesshomaru was, he was gone. A small sigh escaped his lips before he turned back to Kagome but she was looking behind him, fear evident in her eyes. i _'Koga' /i _, was the first word that came to mind. Turning around, he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"I wouldn't Koga. This time, you did the wrong thing. Just take you loss and leave."

InuYasha all but snarled at him. i _I don't fancy picking up your body pieces nor having my ass kicked by Sesshomaru. No thank you. /i _ InuYasha couldn't help but think to himself with an inward growl. In all honesty, not that he'd admit it, he was in no mood for a fight and he hoped that Koga would just leave. There were questions that needed to be asked and answers that needed to be given by Kagome. She was not avoiding them this time, oh hell no! To InuYasha's luck and surprise Koga simply nodded. He left in a whirlwind while mumbling something about "possession" and "his". InuYasha wasn't certain but he really didn't care. All that mattered was that he could now get some answers. As he turned to Kagome, ready to ask, she beat him to talk.

"I want to go to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. I know you want answers and after that, you deserve them, so-to-speak. Just - please, take me to them and I'll answer all your questions."

InuYasha looked skeptical for a moment. He was unsure what to do as he wanted the answers now but he knew that since Kagome said she would tell him, that she would. Even though he was still slightly skeptical, all he could do was sigh and nod. No point in pushing her for answers now when he knew he'd get them later, even if he did want them now. He turned his back towards her but it was in the meaning to 'get on'. Kagome did just that and once she was positioned correctly, InuYasha began his run towards The Demon Slayers village.

"You know.." InuYasha stopped for a moment before collecting his thoughts and continuing. "For a while I was, well, you know, sort of.." InuYasha took a small gulp. "In love with you. The more time we spent together, I thought I was falling for you more and more but then I realized that something was wrong because I kept on going back to Kikyo." He paused for another moment. "I'm sorry about that you know. Hurting you and all. I never meant too but Kikyo, there is just something about her. Maybe it's our past together or something but I can't let her go. But anyway, I decided to sit down and try and work out who I did love. Between the torture of your wrath, which I did nothing to deserve." A small chuckle could be heard from Kagome. "Feh. Anyway, in between i _that /i _ I finally came to a conclusion. I love you both but with you it's more of a not-quite-my-sister type and with Kikyo it's more of a I'm-totally-head-over-heels-love-with-you type."

There was silence between both as InuYasha continued towards the village. Even though it was silent between the two, you had to listen carefully or you could have missed Kagome mumble _"Thank you."_ It may have been because she had her heard buried in his back or because it could have been because she was falling asleep, but it didn't matter. InuYasha's grip tightened on her as he noticed that she'd fallen asleep. He tried to make his jumps through the trees as gentle as he possibly could so she could sleep. After what she'd been through, it was probably the best thing for her.

As he reached the village, the sun was slowly setting and the sky was blending into the beautiful mix of orange, pink, red and yellow as InuYasha slipped in silently. Miroku and Sango were both still awake as Shippo and Kirara lay soundlessly asleep beside them. He simply nodded to them as he gently laid Kagome down and pulled come covers up to cover her. When InuYasha saw her snuggle into the blankets and was certain that she was deep enough asleep, he turned to Miroku and Sango and began to fill them in on what had happened in their leave.


	8. Couldn't hide it forever

Kagome stirred slightly before letting a small sigh out. She was still in a peaceful sleep but she was slowly beginning to wake from it. The sheets were clutched gently in her hands as she began to leave the realm of sleep and enter the realm of living. As she did become to wake, the sheets which had been held gently in her hands were now grasped tightly as if, in her cloudy mind, if she were to hold onto it tightly enough she would be able to stay asleep and not wake. One could only wish for that after what she'd been through, though, no matter how much she wished it, it wouldn't happen. Her eyes fluttered open once, twice, three times before staying open as they began to focus and take in her surroundings. The last thing that she remembered was holding onto InuYasha as he was jumping through the trees heading for somewhere. Wherever that place was, it was where she was now. She just had to think back and try and remember where it was that they'd been heading too and why. As she began to think back, the days before events came rushing back to her. i Koga was going to... to hit me. /i Kagome suddenly realized as she tried to sink into the bed more. i I.. It's not like I've never been hit before but that's always been in battle, never like.. like that. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru, he would have hit me. /i A small smile graced her lips at the thought of Sesshomaru before something else hit her. i INUYASHA! Oh no! He saw Sesshomaru protect me and now he wants answers. I.. Damnit! Why couldn't he have just stayed hidden, or why couldn't he have been faster at coming to my rescue then Sesshomaru. Not that I have anything against being rescued by Sesshomaru. It's just, now I have to answer those questions that I've been avoiding and OH GOD! What do I tell him? I can't tell him that Sesshomaru protected me because we're together because we aren't but I can't say that either, because that would be a lie, some what anyway. I just.. I don't know what to do. /i Kagome's smile vanished and she tried to sink into the bed more then she was already. i Oh world, why must you be so cruel to me? /i A mixture of a groan and a sigh escaped Kagome's lips before she finally summed up the courage and pulling the covers from over her head, she finally sat up and looked around.

It wasn't until she noticed Sango's hirokuts that Kagome finally realized where she was. She'd been here once before, which was probably the reason why she didn't really remember it that well. But, if she was correct, then she was in the Demon Slayers village, though that still didn't answer her question of why. As she tried to remember back to why she was here, she noticed that she didn't see anyone around her. It wasn't something that worried her too much but it was odd to wake up and not find anyone. She wondered if Koga was still around or not. She couldn't really remember much of the day before and maybe that was because she was trying to block it out. No one could really blame her now could they? As she finally crawled out of bed, more literally then she'd meant for, and stood to dress, she finally remembered why she was here. She'd told InuYasha that she'd wanted to see Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara. She quickly dressed as she began to wonder more and more on where everyone was. She'd practically had to beg InuYasha to take her here and there was no one around. Maybe they wanted her to sleep but she wanted to see them! Once she was finally dressed, she walked outside, covering her eyes for a moment before they adjusted to the light. Once that was accomplished, she began to wander around looking for everyone. They couldn't have left her completely alone now could they? A slight panic began to arise but she forced herself to calm down. She'd been through worse. The only reason this seemed really bad was because of the past couple of days. She had to have become a bad luck charm or something. Not wanting to dwell on that, Kagome pushed it out of her mind before continuing on her quest to find everyone.

After only a few minutes of looking around, but it felt like hours, she found everyone in a small circle, which she seemed to ignore the fact that that was very conspicuous, she headed over to them, careful not to make any noise. She felt like surprising them since they seemed so deep in conversation that InuYasha hadn't even picked up her sent but she couldn't expect him to pick up on her sent i every time /i , oh no, she couldn't give him that much credit. She let a small smile grace her lips at that thought while trying not to chuckle as she, now, stood behind the ground. Being this close, she was now able to catch what they were so engrossed in talking about, and after hearing only the first sentence; i "I don't know Sango, but Sesshomaru /i was i there and he /i did i protect her. I think there is something going on between them." /i Kagome wished that she hadn't even gotten out of bed. She should have known that a conversation such as this would come up sooner or later, but she'd been hoping for later other then sooner. She let out a small soft sigh before she covered it up with a fake smile and coughed slightly, causing them to jump and whirl around that fast to stare at her with wide eyes that she almost missed all of the whisper; i "Busted." /i She couldn't help but let a small chuckle out at that, and proceeded in saying;

"What do you mean guys? Busted about what? The fact that you were talking about me behind my back? Or the fact that you, InuYasha, were jumping to conclusions when you don't have enough information and before you try and say that you do, I'll squash that right now. Sesshomaru and myself aren't in a relationship, but there is, as you said, something between us. I'll allow you to work that out. Understand now, especially you InuYasha, whatever there might be between Sesshomaru and myself, he is i not /i the enemy and as much as I am certain that you are that he is cruel and heartless, that is something that you i are /i wrong about. I am here to collect the shikon jewel shards, and nothing will stop that so don't think that, that has changed or anything. Just because there is or isn't something between Sesshomaru and myself doesn't change that. It's not as if I'm sleeping with the enemy or anything, right? Anyway, I think I'll go for a walk around here, to check it out, and give you guys' time to talk about me and think over what I said."

With that said, Kagome turned and began to walk away from the ground. It may have looked as if she was angry at them, but she wasn't. She'd just wished that she'd left the important and confusing parts for herself to explain to them. She knew that InuYasha would have filled them in on what was going on but she had hoped that he would have waited for her to be awake so that she could have explained everything to them without them having the chance to jump to conclusions. Not that the conclusions they had jumped to were wrong. There was something between her and Sesshomaru but it wasn't exactly that type of i something /i either. She let a small sigh out as she bean to slowly walk around the village grounds. The last time she'd been here, it was just to pick up Sango, so she hadn't had much time to look around. Even though there wasn't much left of the Demon Slayers Village, she could tell that it would have been a lovely place to have grown up. It, in some strange way, reminded her of her home in the modern era. She was glad to have a family like hers' that were willing to let her do what she was doing now. Even though her grandpa made up the craziest illnesses for why she wasn't at school. That, oh yes, that she could live without, but she could help but find it funny when she thought about it sometimes too.

When she finally returned from her walk around the village, she found every sitting in the same position that she'd left them in. She raised a small eyebrow as she walked over to them, before sitting down in front of them. If felt as if she were standing, well sitting technically, in front of a panel of judges. She lowered her eyes to the ground for a moment before staring at the hands in her lap. She was starting to fell very uncomfortable under their gazes. As she slowly razed her gaze to them, she found them, meaning Sango and Miroku, smiling at her while InuYasha was looking away from her. Typical. She couldn't help but give them all a questioning look. i Why are they smiling at me? I don't like that smile! /i Kagome thought to herself with a small shudder. She wanted to ask them what the smiling was about but she suddenly found that she couldn't find her voice. i Great, I just had to lose that ability now of all times. /i No one said a word, they just stared at each other. Kagome was still trying to find her voice, while Sango was trying to find the right words. Eventually, it was Miroku that broke the silence.

"So, Sesshomaru huh? Not something that I would have thought but.." Miroku tapped a finger on his chin for a moment. "I can see it. And I.."

Miroku was cut off by Sango hitting him in the back of the head. She knew what he was going to say next and she wasn't going to hear it. She sent him a glare, re-enforcing the fact that she would harm him if he opened his mouth to continue his sentence. Once she was certain he got the hit, she then turned and looked back to Kagome. She was still, in some way, trying to understand how anything could have occurred between Kagome and Sesshomaru, but that wasn't really the matter at hand. It was more of, why, when and the fact that she'd kept a secret. She took a few more moments, making sure that she had all her thoughts in order before she looked back at Kagome and gave her a small, almost unsure, smile.

"Why didn't you tell us about it Kagome?"

Kagome sat there silent for a moment, trying for find the reason for why she had kept it a secret. She wasn't exactly sure why she had. The only reason that she could come up with was the fact that he was InuYasha's older brother and they hated each other. It could have also been the fact that she didn't want them to hate her for it, or just the sole fact that other then how they felt about each other, there was nothing between them.

"Well, I.. I'm not really sure. I think mainly because, other then how Sesshomaru and I feel, there isn't anything between us. He told me straight up that we couldn't be together so I didn't really think that there was anything to tell. And I guess, because InuYasha and he hate each other so I didn't want him nor anyone to hate me for how I felt."

She thought over what she said once more before nodding slightly. That was pretty much the reason why she'd never told them and also the fact that she wasn't exactly certain how Sesshomaru felt. It was like trying to read a brick wall, except you could get more answers from the brick wall then you could Sesshomaru. She let a small sigh out before she looked back up at Sango.

"I really don't want to talk about it Sango. What I do want to talk about is you. What's happened up here while we haven't been here?"

As soon as Kagome's question had left her mouth Sango had blushed four different shades of red and Kagome could only guess what had happened. A small smile graced her lips as she hugged her friend. Even though Miroku and Sango were to marry after the fight with Naraku, which it had but they'd done nothing about marriage yet and Kagome was certain it was because of Miroku, their relationship had just gone down hill from Miroku's womanizing ways. Now, at least, there was some hope that, that might change. Even in the slightest. She gave Miroku a side ways glance but found him in a conversation with InuYasha. She gave a small smile at that before looking back at Sango who resembled a tomato very well. When a small meow was heard beside her, Kagome turned her head to see Kirara. She couldn't help but give a soft smile as she picked up the same cat demon and placed her in her lap. She'd missed the comfort that Kirara could give. Kagome turned her attention towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha." She waited a few moments before InuYasha turned and looked at her, giving her a 'what do you want look' because she continued. "I was wondering if you'd take me to the well tomorrow morning. I want to see my family again and I need to stock up on things again. I promise this time I won't be gone for long."

Kagome only had to wait for a few moments before she heard; "Feh, fine." Come from InuYasha. She gave a small smile before turning and looking back at the sky. It hadn't felt like it, but it was already night fall. She gave a small sigh before she excused herself from the group and headed off to bed. She wanted to be up early for when she left. She knew that the earlier she got there, the earlier she could get back, well in InuYasha's opinion anyway. No, she simply wanted to get there because she'd missed her family. Even though everyone here was her family, she missed her family in the modern era. No one could really blame her since she hadn't seen them in over four months. There was no real reason for her to stay here but she couldn't bring herself to leave forever. With that thought, she let herself drift off into a somewhat uneasy sleep.


	9. Gone till no way left

Sitting on the ground where the well used to be, Kagome felt like she could cry. When InuYasha and herself had arrived at the well this morning they'd run into none other then Koga and the remains of Kagome's only way back home; the well.

_-Flashback_

_Kagome stood staring at the broken well as InuYasha and Koga continued to yell and scream at each other. The fact that the well, her only way back to her time, had been completely destroyed, wasn't registering with her completely. _Well… gone… stuck… no way… home. _It continued to run through her head over and over, not making any sense. She'd blocked out the boys fighting behind her. _Mum! Grampa! Souta! No! _Kagome's head snapped up at the realization that she'd never be able to see her family again. She'd never go to her school, see her friends again. None of it. Ever again. Kagome stood slowly on shaky feet as she turned around to see the boys. They were still yelling at each other but InuYasha had now drawn his sworn and Koga had called his wolves. It looked as if it would be a fight to the death. Kagome's scent must have finally registered with the boys because they both turned in time to see Kagome do something they'd never expect._

_Kagome began to laugh._

_At first it was just a small chuckle but then it began to get louder and louder until she was completely laughing. The boys stood there, dumb founded as they watched her before InuYasha lowered his sword and turned his body completely to Kagome. He sheathed his sword before raising his hand towards her somewhat. Getting no reaction, InuYasha took a step forward to Kagome but when Kagome's head snapped up, staring at him with those cold eyes, he froze. He'd never seen her like this before._

"_Ne, InuYasha. It's funny don't you think? He destroyed the well and I can't go back home anymore. Funny isn't it?"_

_Though her voice waved, no tears came. She had a smile on her face but it looked more like a grimance at the same time. Kagome slowly began heading towards the well, which Koga stood in front of. Koga had taken a step back but other then that he'd stayed his ground. As Kagome passed Koga she whispered quietly; _"You're happy now, no?" _Then she'd continued towards the broken well. As she reached the well, she slowly dropped to her knees, hugging herself somewhat. Still no tears had come until InuYasha had whispered those two fateful words; _"I'm sorry."

_-End Flashback_

Since then InuYasha had tried to comfort her but she'd refused it. The threat to 'sacred arrow his lazy, half demonic ass to a tree' loomed in the air for him more then before and he'd quickly made to get a safe distance away. She didn't want to be comforted. She didn't want to be told that they were sorry. She didn't want any of it. She just wanted to be able to go home and see her family and tell them that she loved them again. As she sat there, she could see a shadow approaching her but she simply ignored it. She was in no mood to talk to anyone currently. When the fact that she was ignoring them still didn't deter them, she stood and turned to glare at the person. There in front of her stood the one and only Lord Sesshomaru. Normally she would have been happy to see him but this time she wasn't.

"What is wrong Kagome? I can feel you pain and panic."

Kagome blinked at what he said but chose to ignore it. She didn't want to see anyone currently. They continued the blank stare-glaring contest for a few more minutes until Sesshomaru got tired of the fact that she'd belatedly ignored his question and refused to talk even more. He took a step towards her to try and get her to snap out of it but Kagome simply stepped back from him. She didn't want to be touched or talked too.

"Leave… me… ALONE!"

Kagome's outburst startled InuYasha who was sitting near by and Koga who was trying to bend a broken arm and broken ribs. Inflicted by Sesshomaru himself, who stated that, he was simply being gentle. If Sesshomaru had been startled by it, he hadn't shown it. He simply continued to stare at her as she stared back at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. As he took a step towards her again, leaving him in front of her, and raised a hand to touch her, Kagome turned and ran. She didn't know why she ran because she knew that she wanted that comfort. She wanted to be held in his or anyone's arms as she cried and mourned over the fact that she could never go home again. She wouldn't let herself though because she didn't want to believe it true. After only running a short distance Kagome was caught in an embrace. It felt warm and secure and finally, feeling too tired to fight, she simply held onto them and cried for all she was worth.

It was some time, about half an hour, before Kagome's cried slowly began to stop. It went from wails, to cries, to sobs and then small hiccups. After small deep breaths, Kagome had calmed herself enough that she could think clearly. _Arms around me… but who's?_ Kagome shifted slightly and felt her hand brush something furry. She stopped and blinked a few times before staring at it. _Fur? Could that mean…_Kagome looked up, following the fur before turning her eyes to him. As she stared at him, she simply blinked. He was… holding her? Why? This was something that she wasn't expecting from him of all people. InuYasha yes but Sesshomaru no. He was never one for displays of affection let-a-lone _public_ displays. She opened her mouth a few times to say something but every time she did she came to the same conclusion; she couldn't find her voice. Eventually she simply gave up and sat there in the comfort of his arms.

At some point she must have fallen asleep in his arms because when she awoke she was in bed in the Demon Slayers Village. She blinked a few times not really understand where she was until she saw a figure walk in. She tensed for a moment before she realized it was only Sango. A small sad smile graced her lips as did Sango's own. Sango came and sat by Kagome's bed, neither of them saying anything for a few moments. When the silence was broken, it was by Kagome.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember was running away from Sesshomaru and then crying in his arms. That's all I remember."

"Sesshomaru along with InuYasha both turned up here. You were asleep in his, Sesshomaru's, arms. They didn't say anything at first, simply brought you in and laid you down. After that, they came out and told us…"

"AHHH! STOP!"

Shortly after the scream, a loud crash was heard. Sango and Kagome both jumped and ran to where they heard the sound emitting from. The site they saw before their eyes wasn't one that they thought possible. They could see a door broken down and then Shippo on Sesshomaru's, yes his, shoulder while InuYasha stood in front of him trying to get Shippo, seething in his anger. That wasn't the shocking thing. The shocking thing was the fact that Sesshomaru had a grin and an amused expression. Both Kagome and Sango could only look on in shock. Shippo was the first to notice the girls and jumped from Sesshomaru's shoulder and ran to Kagome's shoulder before InuYasha could catch him. InuYasha turned to chase Shippo but came face-to-face with Kagome instead.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha went from wanting to murder Shippo to hugging Kagome. Kagome, being in more shock then before, simply stood there. When InuYasha noticed this, he stood back and stared at her. She blinked a few times before realizing InuYasha was waiting for her to speak.

"Wh-Where's Miroku?"

It was the first thing that she could think of. Her brain wasn't exactly functioning. InuYasha stared at her for a moment before deciding to answer her, not that he really knew the answer.

"Getting some water, I guess."

Kagome could only nod as she looked at him. She blinked a few times before turning and looking at Sesshomaru. She slowly made her way towards him before stopping in front of him. She placed a hand gently on his chest before leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips. It was the only way she could think to thank him. Everyone around them stood shocked beyond recognition.


	10. Ending or simply a begining

It's been three years now. Three years since the day Kagome found she was no longer able to return home. It had been a hard three years to put simple. Many things had happened to her and her friends during that time and some were bad enough that they thought they wouldn't make it through alive. They had had more bad times then not but that's what had made the good times more pleasurable and memorable. Through the three years their group disbanded. Miroku and Sango left to marry and live in the Demon Slayers' Village. They'd been married for a year and a half now and Sango was expecting. Kagome could still remember the day that Sango had found out she was pregnant.

_-Flash back_

"_I'm… p-p-preg-pregnant."_

_Kagome watched as Sango wandered on the spot for a moment. Even though her and Miroku had been married for a year and a half Sango hadn't been planning child until later in their marriage. This, especially by the look on Sango's face, wasn't something that had been planned. _

"_Sango… it's alright. You want children don't you?"_

"_I do… honestly but I didn't want them until later. I'm not ready to start a family yet, I really don't think so."_

"_Have you told Miroku yet? It might make things better."_

_Kagome watched as Sango simply nodded to her and then turned and headed off towards the boys and the village... As they neared the village Kagome noticed Sango begin to slow down so Kagome simply grabbed her hand and began to drag her back to the boys. She knew as scared as Sango was, she was also excited. When they entered the village Kagome noticed Miroku just about to head into his and Sango's hut. She smiled slightly at the sight._

"_MIROKU! Wait, come here, Sango has something you need to know."_

_Kagome felt Sango stop dead in her tracks as Miroku headed towards them. He must have noticed also because there was a frown on his face. Now you would think that naturally Sango would have tried to ease him into the news of her being pregnant, but that wasn't the case. As soon as he stood in front of her, she blurted it out._

"_I'm pregnant, Miroku."_

_Kagome noticed that Miroku wasn't saying anything and Kagome turned her head to see Miroku with one of the biggest grins she'd seen possible. Before anyone could blink, he'd embraced Sango in a loving hug._

"_I'm so glad. We can be a real family now."_

_-End flashback_

Things between them had been rough, especially with Sango being moody but they were getting there. Kagome herself couldn't wait till their child was born. She loved children herself and she knew that some day she'd have one of her own. Shippo had stayed with Kagome for most of the three years but when he'd found out that Sango was pregnant he decided to live with them. He was glad he wouldn't be the only kid anymore and he'd rather not be almost killed by InuYasha every day. As for InuYasha, he stayed in Kaede's Village along with herself. There hadn't really been much to do but train, relax and have some fun. Occasionally InuYasha would vanish for a while and Kagome knew that was when Kikyo was close. She knew he missed her while she was gone and the minute he picked up her scent, he was off to be with her. Kagome didn't mind anymore really, she was glad he was happy.

As much as everything had been almost all good, there were still the bad times and most of them came from Koga. She didn't know what it was but it seemed as if Koga couldn't get it through his head that she didn't want to be with him. She felt sorry that he was like this; it was as if he'd completely lost it, but she couldn't do anything to help him because he wouldn't accept the fact that there was nothing between them. Even though he'd had his ass handed to him so many times by different people for following her constantly and attacking her, he just wouldn't give him. She hoped, one day though, that he would and try and find real happiness for himself. She didn't want him to be lonely.

"Kagome."

The strong and masculine, yet gentle voice broke Kagome out of her day dream. She turned her head to the side to see Sesshomaru standing beside her. _Yes. Three years already. We've been together for three long years but I wouldn't trade it in for anything. _Kagome smiled softly at him as she stood up and brushed herself off. She remembered the time that they got together, it was the first time that he'd told her how he truly felt, and if she remembered correctly, the last time. It was the same day that she found out she was unable to go home.

_-Flashback_

_It was late at night, maybe midnight, and Kagome could be found sitting outside under the stars. She knew she should be in bed asleep but she just couldn't bring herself to move. It wasn't that she was comfortable, because she most certainly wasn't, it was just the fact that she loved to watch the stars. She didn't know what it was about them but she loved them. She didn't hear him arrive by her side but she felt his presence. She let a small smile tug on her lips, no words needed between them. They were silent for a long time until Kagome spoke._

"_Thank you… for holding me when I needed it the most. It meant… a lot."_

_Kagome knew she wouldn't get a response and they once more fell into a comfortable silence. It seemed to be the main thing between the two but Kagome didn't mind. It was never uncomfortable and it seemed as if he never needed words._

"_Stand Kagome."_

_Kagome blinked at the sound of his voice but did as he asked. It may have sounded like he told her too, to anyone else but it wasn't like that. Though he hadn't used 'please' she knew that he had been asking. She brushed herself off and turned and faced him. She had to tilt her head up to see him eye to eye because she came to possibly the height of his shoulder. They lapped into a brief silence before she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her cheek. She blinked once, but decided to stay silent. She watched as she slowly lent down and she could feel her eyes slowly begin to shut, knowing what was going to happen next._

"_My love… be by my side… forever."_

_Kagome's could only murmur a yes before his lips were on hers'. It was a gentle, slow and loving kiss. It was one of the rare kisses that she didn't receive often but when she did, it only made her love him more. Yes, she was in love with him. She'd known for a little while but had always been too scared to say anything. She wanted to tell him desperately but she knew that she couldn't. She was afraid of a rejection. As he kissed her again, it made her resolve to not tell him vanish. Once their lips parted, the words rolled off her tongue._

"_I love you, Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome's eyes had widened at the realization that she'd just blurted out how she truly felt. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the rejection. She knew it would come. He wasn't a man that would love, especially not someone like her._

"_As do I, Kagome."_

_Kagome's eyes snapped open and stared at Sesshomaru for a while, waiting to see if he was lying to her. She already knew that he wasn't, but she just needed to see for sure. There was a small smile on his lips but other then that, she could see no trace of a lie. A soft smile graced her own lips._

_-End flashback_

"My love… are you alright?"

Yet again, it was Sesshomaru's voice that broke her out of her thoughts. Kagome turned and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. She reached her hand out to his and took it in hers', lacing their fingers together. Just being with him, she would never be able to describe the way she felt. It never changed, just grew stronger.

"I'm fine. Are we needed back at the village?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded and turned and began to head back to the village. Kagome followed her hand still in his. They walked at a slow pace and she could feel Sesshomaru squeeze her hand every now and then. He wasn't like this around people, but when it was just him and her… she couldn't even begin to describe. _This is love. Real and true. _Kagome could only smile to herself.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"As do I, Kagome."

This was the last chapter guys. I hope it answers any unanswered questions. If not, I'm sorry. I'm grateful to everyone who has reviewed; it meant a lot to me. There is a possibility of a sequel; it just depends on how things go with my life and all. And... don't be thinking this will be last of me, because I'll be writing more! They'll probably all be either one or two-shots, nothing more. Thanks again guys!


End file.
